


Parts and Stiches

by Ghosts_of_Mice



Series: Monsters [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Gen, This'll be multiple chapters but each chapter will be more like a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosts_of_Mice/pseuds/Ghosts_of_Mice





	Parts and Stiches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parallelanprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/gifts).



One day she’s thinking about relationships and love, when her left eye see’s a very scared very young deuce, covering his eyes and his snakes. Her right eye spins her around so fast she doesn’t have time to register where she is, just a pouting spectra who shakes her head sadly with tears on her face, she see’s spectra run off and hears the scream and screeching of tires moments later. She’s settled on the floor of the girls bathroom crying when it hits her that spectra hadn’t been floating when her eye saw her. She scrambles up charging out the door sparks hissing as she searches for spectra.  
“Spectra? Spectra..” Frankie turns sharply left when she hears her laugh floating from the lunchroom. The lunch room is void of Spectra, and the other ghouls look at her worriedly when she starts crying as she tries to explain what happened.  
“Sarah.. she; I don’t remember, but I need to find her, to apologise I think my eye saw her die, or was part of the person who killed her. I need to tell her please help me find her!”  
“Frankie, who’s Sarah?” Cleo looks at her worriedly. Draculaura smiles sadly.  
“We’ve been alive longer than most Cleo, we have our memories, Frankie doesn’t, she doesn’t have enough of who she- of the parts she was made of..” Cleo looks sadly at her and Frankie wants to scream at them. She doesn’t want pity she’s always had pity. Her parents her friends everyone she’s ever met has pitied her. Either too monster to be human or too human to be monster. Jackson is even considered more monster that her and it aches. She tried talking to her parents about it, both of them having been made like her, but her father and mother had grown up in different times. Frankie aches for someone to talk to, when Spectra had floated down weeks before asking why she looked so sad, Frankie felt warmth and hope for the first time in a while. Spectra was a ghost, she had been human, a human who couldn't remember her past causing her to form in the first place.  
"Frankie, I can't remember my past.."  
"I can't either.."  
"No Frankie, if I remember, i'll vanish, my restless spirit will be sated, I won't have a need to be here anymore, I'll have my peace."


End file.
